


12 Stories Gift

by yiduwandering



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday!
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 2019年写给小偶像们的生日贺文。实体无料/小料分为三辑，分别在上海IDOLiSH7only、广州IDOLiSH7only和CP25发放。





	1. Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.01.25 和泉一织生日快乐！  
> （虽然这篇是后来补的）  
> “一织和环到底为什么会在一个学校啊？！”疑惑很久之后给出了自己的答案。当然是后来转学过去的啦！

听说和泉同学要转学，在教室吃午饭时，桐岛爱听到朋友说。

这个传言是从谁那里传出来的，没有人知道，消息的来源似乎是在教室办公室偶然听到的老师们的闲谈，说和泉同学转学之后，年级第一会变成谁呢。

在这所高中，大概没有人不认识和泉一织。他不光是入学考试的第一名，还牢牢霸占着入学一年来全部考试的第一位，在这所竞争激烈的升学名校，能拿到如此成绩的，他还是第一个。桐岛连续两年跟和泉分在同一个班，她是女班长，和泉是男班长，两人还在一个社团，所以说她是和和泉私下最熟悉的人之一也不为过。

“为什么？”她问，好友摇摇头，说：“你不是和他关系不错吗？要不要去问问？”

桐岛回头看向和泉，他独自在自己的座位上吃着便当。和泉没什么朋友，他总是板着脸，给人严厉又高傲的感觉，所以也没有多少人愿意主动接近他。她想了想，小声说：“直接去问的话，绝对会被说什么’这和桐岛同学并没有关系吧’，只会碰一鼻子灰。”

她把和泉的语气模仿得惟妙惟肖，大家都笑了起来。又有人说：“那些成绩好的家伙们都开始努力学习了，想争抢没有和泉垄断的第一名呢，小爱你也要加油啊！”

“我就算了吧……”桐岛嘴上这么说着，心里也有些跃跃欲试，至少，在没有和泉的考试里拿到班级第一，她还是挺有把握的，如果这样的成绩能换来暑期的冲绳游就好了。父母才不会管班里有个变态的学习狂，只会对她第二或第三的名次皱眉头。

教室后面，和泉似乎已经吃完了午餐，收起便当盒走出了教室。他路过桐岛她们身边的时候，女生们都闭上了嘴，而当他走到教室门口时，坐在靠门位置的男生突然朝他搭话：“喂，和泉，听说你要转学了？”

和泉收回正要拉开门的手，转过身看着他说：“这件事还没确定。”教室里腾起一阵窃窃私语，在和泉把门在身后关上时达到了高潮。

“他说还没确定，就是说确有其事了？”

“到底为什么啊？”

“该不会是觉得自己没法再考第一名了，就想逃跑吧？”

和泉同学不是那么输不起的人，桐岛想，但没有说出来。她知道有很多人敌视和泉，因为他的学习成绩是无可超越地优秀，而在考入这所高中之前，很多人也一直享受着第一名的众星捧月般的待遇。桐岛认为他们很幼稚，小学时同自己竞争的可能是附近几个住宅区的孩子，中学可能变成整个区的孩子，到了高中也许半个东京都擅长学习的人都聚集在这里，随着范围的扩大，被更优秀的人比下去是理所当然的事情。如果不想输，就拼命努力啊，虽说在她看来，努力程度上能比过和泉的人，年级里也没有几个。

放学后，桐岛到合唱部的教室报到。他们使用的是走廊尽头很大的阶梯教室，她转过拐角，刚好碰到和泉，即便到了一天快要结束的时候，和泉的制服仍然穿得一丝不苟。“和泉同学？你今天不参加社团活动吗？”她好奇地问，因为和泉从未缺席过。

“我退部了。”和泉用平淡的语气说。这句话在桐岛脑子里转了几个圈，才终于让她明白过来，和泉像在等她的反应似的低头看着她。

“怎么会？”

“稍微，有点比社团活动更重要的事情要做。”

接着和泉和她点头道别，步伐急匆匆的，似乎真的有什么要紧的事情。

是什么事呢？桐岛想着，走到女生们中间，有学姐带着大家从音阶开始练习。教室的另外一边是男生的领地，她听见他们的歌声，觉得比起和泉在的时候要逊色一些。

一年前，他们这一届新生刚刚加入合唱部的时候，当时的社长让他们说说看入部的原因。大家的说出的理由无非是喜欢唱歌，希望交到一样喜欢唱歌的朋友，而她记得很清楚，当时和泉说的是，“因为想要实现哥哥的梦想”。和泉唱歌非常好听，总是被指导老师夸奖，还说等二年级就让他做领唱。（他有什么事情做不好吗？）桐岛觉得，和泉应该很喜欢在合唱部唱歌，排练时他脸上的笑意不是硬挤出来的。

和泉要转学的话，应该也不会特地跟谁打招呼，就像这样悄无声息地离开吧。她突然有些难过。

 

三月在学校门口等着弟弟。这所高中他在梦里都考不上，每个走出校门的学生都是一副精英的样子，穿着鲜艳的兔子帽衫的他混在其中，显得格格不入。因为组合成员里有两人还在上学，大部分的练习课程都安排在了晚间，三月就是来跟一织一起去事务所的。

“社团活动那边没问题吗？”他问弟弟。初中的时候，一织在学校一个朋友也没有，在三月的建议下，他半途加入了合唱部。虽然交友状况没有什么改善，但一织好像很喜欢那里，每天都留在学校参加练习，读高中之后也顺其自然地继续着这项爱好。“没问题，”一织说，“我已经退出了，接下来会把课余时间的重心放在偶像活动上。”

三月知道弟弟的行动力很强，但这么干脆地退出社团，他觉得未免有些欠考虑，先暂时请假不好吗？这样问了之后，一织摇了摇头：“既然已经决定要做了，暂时请假到最后的结果也是退出，还是直接退出比较好，有下定决心的感觉。”

“可是……”三月迟疑地说，“万一不行呢？我是说，比如到最后没能出道……”

一织斩钉截铁地说：“不会的，我向您保证，IDOLiSH7一定会成功的。”

他的这个弟弟就是太有自信和主见，有时候会让做哥哥的有点自惭形秽。在电车上，他们分享一对耳机，听新曲的demo，三月跟着已经滚瓜烂熟的旋律，在脑中哼唱着。“哥哥，”一织突然说，“我在考虑转学。”

“转学？！”

“对，现在的学校是名门升学校，过去这段时间，我已经充分感受到兼顾偶像活动和学业的巨大压力了。”

“这，没必要吧？”三月说，“就算成绩下降也没关系啊，不是非要考第一的。”

一织思考了一会儿：“哥哥所说的，大概是正常的解决方案。但是……对我来说，在这样极端重视学习成绩的环境里，还要全力完成作为偶像的职责，也许会超出我的能力范围。其实我有些不安——这样算不算某种逃避呢？

“可以借鉴经验的前辈也是有的，比如TRIGGER的九条前辈，出道前在国外学习时就很好地兼顾了两方，以优异的成绩毕业，但据我了解，他就读的是艺术学校，文化课的压力没有那么大。我很想说自己能够超越那位前辈，但……”

三月拍了拍他：“我知道了，待在现在的学校里，完美主义的一织会忍不住逼着自己考第一吧？”

“……是的。”

看到一织皱成一团的表情，三月笑了：“转学也可以啊，和事务所的人谈谈吧。我倒是觉得，你知道自己的极限在哪里是件很好的事，怎么能算逃避呢？”

“哥哥。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢您，这么温柔地对待丢脸的我。”

“再说自己丢脸，哥哥要生气了哦！”三月作势要给他一拳，一织躲开，有点不好意思地笑了。我的弟弟真是个可爱的家伙啊，三月想着，和一织并肩朝着事务所的大门走去。

 

最近，有关和泉同学的传闻又甚嚣尘上。不，经过和泉同学本人确认过的那件事，已经不算传闻了。有人在街边见到了正在表演的和泉同学，他加入了一个男子偶像组合，正在以出道为短期目标努力。

“那张臭脸真的能讨好到粉丝吗？”

“和泉同学脸倒是很帅啦，没想到他还会唱歌跳舞，下次拿到零花钱就去买CD听听看吧。”

“没想到那个家伙还挺有种的，居然去做偶像？”

桐岛在午餐时坐到了和泉旁边。“恭喜你，还有你的哥哥。”她小声说。和泉立刻看向她，睁大了眼睛的样子意外地有些可爱。

“我记得加入合唱部的时候，你说想要实现哥哥的梦想。你哥哥也在那个偶像组合里吧？我看到他的简介里，写着从小就向往着成为和ZERO一样的偶像。好厉害啊，三月先生跟和泉同学都是，这里的大部分人每天都盯着书本，为了一两分斤斤计较，目标充其量就是考上很好的大学，所以我觉得有梦想的人真的好棒。”

她觉得脸颊的温度正在上升，和泉沉默地看了她一会儿，说：“谢谢。”

“不客气？”桐岛扬起一个笑容，接着听到和泉说：“我要转学了。”

桐岛听说过那所学校，因为他们经常拿到合唱比赛的前几名。她听过有人议论，说这根本不公平，因为那所学校接收了很多现役的艺人。“在那里比较不容易受人瞩目吧？”她问。

“对，而且课程安排也会比较灵活一些。”和泉说，“不过，在成绩上肯定比不上这边的尖子生了。”

桐岛笑着说：“那也没办法啊，和泉同学又不是超人嘛！”

“说得也是。同组合的四叶也会转学过去，气氛应该会不错。”和泉笑了笑，打开了便当盒，瞥了一眼，又迅速地盖上盖子。但桐岛看见了。“那是罗普酱吗？好可爱！是和泉同学的母亲做的吗？”

和泉的耳根红了：“……是哥哥做的。”

后来桐岛回忆起来，觉得那大概是自己成为三月推的契机。

和泉在暑假前的期末考试中，毫无悬念地又拿了第一。暑假里桐岛看到了IDOLiSH7出道的消息，而重新开学之后，他的位置果然空了出来。和泉一织这个名字从此成为了校园传说——连着霸占了一年零一个学期的年级第一，事了拂身去，转学当偶像去了。随着他的组合的名声越来越响，曾经酸溜溜的评论也变成了羡慕和称赞。和泉在新的学校里照样次次考第一，而桐岛终于有资格参加第一名的争夺战了，在去补习班的路上，耳机里流淌着熟悉的歌声。

“向着最棒的未来奋力前行吧，将逆风转变为顺风，一个又一个广阔的世界，我会让你看到……”


	2. 你曾反抗的日子，我正生活在其中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019.02.14 二阶堂大和生日快乐！  
> 一直想用《拜启，给十五岁的你》这首歌的梗，终于用了一次！情人节的小小魔法。

这一天，IDOLiSH7宿舍的信箱里，出现了一封奇怪的信。十年后的我收，二阶堂大和寄，信封上这样写着。

 

壮五拿到了这封信，虽然觉得奇怪，但还是把它放到了大和的房门口。武藏正在里面傻傻地撞着房门，壮五敲了敲门，没有人回应，他小心地把门打开，武藏绕过他的脚，径直去了起居室，大和正在睡觉。

 

 

大和看到信的时候，已经是傍晚了。他向团员们要求的生日礼物，就是让他舒舒服服地睡一下午，所以他很满足。赤着脚走出房门的时候，他感觉踩到了什么，是一个信封。他不知道这封信是怎样出现在这里的，也不记得自己曾写过这样的信，但反正信封上写着他的名字，他当然拆开了。

 

「你好，十年后的我。」

 

「我现在十五岁，有很多不能说出口的烦恼。不是不想说，是真的不可以说，如果把我隐藏的秘密说出来，会给我，还有其他的很多很多人带来麻烦。你还记得那个秘密吗？为了防止你忘记，我再说一次吧，虽然我觉得你一定不会忘记。我是我老爹的情妇的儿子。更糟糕的是，我父亲是千叶志津雄，那个有名的演员。」

 

「我知道这件事，已经四年了。他们一直在骗我，我的妈妈，我的邻居，全部都在向我隐瞒。妈妈不许我看电视，但他们应该知道，越不让小孩做什么，小孩就越想做什么。我在朋友家的电视上，看到了老爹和一个我不认识的女人一起出现，他们说那个女人是他的妻子，我老爹出了名地爱她。」

 

「虽然这件事说起来有点羞耻，我听过老爹和妈妈上床——做爱、性交，随便什么说法都好。想到老爹也会和其他的女人做那种事情，甚至跟很多我不知道的女人做那种事情，我就觉得恶心。他会不会还有其他的孩子？小时候我喜欢看老爹演的电影，虽然看不太懂，现在我能看懂了，却再也不想看了，一看到他的脸，我就想起那个搂着原配妻子的家伙。」

 

「从那以后我就不和老爹说话了，我等着他来跟我解释。我想象了好多的故事，有我能原谅的，有我不能原谅的，从最平淡无奇的，到比连续剧还夸张的。现在我觉得，只要他能向我道歉，给我解释清楚到底发生了什么，告诉我他爱我，我就能原谅他了。但是他就是不来，只是一直看着我的眼色，给我钱，给我昂贵的礼物，我才不需要那些东西。我们两个互相等着，谁也不肯先迈出一步，我知道这很可悲，但是我不想做那个妥协的人。」

 

「小学毕业的春天，老爹没来毕业典礼，我被妈妈拉着在樱花树下拍照。听到咔嚓一声之后，我走到妈妈旁边，问她，我是不是私生子。她本来笑着的脸，一下子变得铁青，原来人真的可以完成这样的表情转换啊。她一把捂住了我的嘴，叫我不要瞎说。那时候我就知道了，妈妈也觉得我是个耻辱。所谓的家人，难道就是这样的吗？那我不要也罢。」

 

「还有更惨的呢，我家啊，是熬煮演艺圈的秘密的地方。我装作懵懂无知的样子，在那些宴会上知道了好多秘密，可我一件都不能说出口。艺人果然都是比蟑螂还要低贱的家伙。我的梦想，是做一个一辈子都不会出现在屏幕上的普通的上班族。我想要从人们的视野中，从这个肮脏的世界消失……虽然我那个混帐老爹希望我也能做演员。我的这个梦想，你实现了吗？」

 

「十年后的你，在哪里，做着什么呢？你原谅老爸了吗？我希望你不要原谅他，因为他不值得被原谅。」

 

「……但我又觉得，为什么我不能做个好孩子，乖乖地原谅他呢？小的时候，我真的很喜欢他啊。这样的我，实在是太糟糕了，对吧。」

 

「其实，这是国语老师布置的作业。他说，现在的烦恼，如果写成信给未来的自己，也许就能够坦率地说出来了，我想是这样的，一不留神就写了这么多啊。他说我们可以不交给他，但一定要写，一定要留给未来的自己。你会看到这封信吗？十年后，我就可以知道了吧。」

 

「十五岁的你，敬上。」

 

 

「你好，十五岁的我。」

 

大和提起了笔，他也不知道为什么，明明这封信的收件人存在于他无法回溯的过去，但他想要写一封回信。

 

「对不起啊，没能实现你的梦。我现在是一名偶像。就是那种，在舞台上唱歌跳舞，贩卖爱和梦想的偶像。如果是你的话，背地里不知道在做什么龌龊的事情，你也许会这样说吧。但是不是的，这个世界上啊，有很多阴暗的地方，但也有阳光和彩虹。」

 

「我被彩虹拯救了。你所反抗的生活，我现在正生活在其中。」

 

「三年前，有星探看中了我。那时候，我决定要“复仇”。我要成为出名的艺人，然后把千叶志津雄，把千叶沙龙的事情，全部都抖出来。我要让老爹尝尝身败名裂的滋味。」

 

「但是，我进入的偶像组合里，净是为了梦想拼命努力的人。有的家伙为了成为偶像努力了很多年，有的家伙因为想要追求音乐梦想和家人断绝了关系，有的家伙则是为了寻回家人主动踏上了这条艰辛的路。我们从未做过你想象中的那些龌龊的事，一直在互相扶持，互相帮助。」

 

「最初的时候，我只是想要帮助他们实现他们的梦想而已，但是渐渐的，那也成为了我的梦想。我放弃了复仇。有一段时间我恨透了这个决定，恨透了决定放弃的自己。那时发生了很多事情，如果你想听的话……好吧，我也没法知道你想不想听，那我就讲了。」

 

「先是，我在演自己的第一部电影。对，我同时是一个演员，和老爹的愿望一样。你该骂我了吧，哈哈。我的那个角色，说得不好听一点，就是一个变态。他的最后一句台词，是“父亲，全都是你的错”。那个角色简直要把我逼疯了，导演还不断地给我施压，希望我演得像老爹一样好。」

 

「然后，千叶沙龙的事情被一个团员知道了。那家伙叫三月，是个很可爱也很直率的人，虽然我说他可爱大概要被他踢屁股。三月来问我千叶沙龙是什么，不掩饰地说，我害怕极了。我可是已经放弃了复仇的计划，打定主意要帮三月他们实现梦想了啊，但是千叶沙龙的事情，还有我的身份，一旦泄露出去，对于组合来说就是一个惊天的丑闻。为了保护自己，也保护他们，我想用轻佻的态度蒙混过去，结果却惹大家生气了。」

 

「现在想来，他们生气也是理所应当的，因为他们是真的关心我，只是当时的我太过慌乱，没有看清楚这一点。我做了很多对不起他们的事情，不光是自己的团员，还有前辈们。那是现在想起来，我都会觉得自己真的太糟糕了的事情。但是有一位前辈曾经对我说过，在心里给自己留一个港湾吧，把帅气的自己，糟糕的自己，全部都接受，去摸摸那个觉得自己是烂人中的烂人的自己的头，告诉他没关系吧。这句话，我也说给你。」

 

「另外一个叫Nagi的家伙，把所有人都喊来，让我说出真心话。我后来才知道，他隐藏的秘密比我的还要沉重，所以才会如此执着于让我说出真心话吧。我把一切都告诉了他们，就是你在信里写的这一切。可是他们没有像你指责自己一样指责我。“居然让自己的儿子有这样的想法，我好想揍他啊”“你也一定很喜欢你父亲吧，正是因为喜欢他，才想要原谅又不能原谅”，他们这样说了。」

 

「那个时候，还有一个和老爹他们星影敌对的事务所的社长，想要把这件事爆出来，搞臭老爹的名声。为了我们共同的梦想，我给老爹打了电话。最后还是我先迈出了那一步，你也许会觉得我很没用吧。总之，我对他说，全部，都是你的错。」

 

「老爹息影了。其实我们之间的关系，现在还是很僵硬，不过总归在慢慢地恢复。演唱会的时候，老爹会送祝花，我演的电影他也会去看，给我提建议，新年前后也会一起吃饭。现在大概就是这样的状况吧。你怎么想呢？」

 

「其实老爹一直爱着我们。我听说，他把我们的照片装在钱夹里，存在手机里，经常拿出来看。妈妈也爱我们，她只是为自己情妇的身份感到羞耻而已，但她真的是一个好女人。我现在每周会回家陪她吃晚餐。希望你幸福的人，其实就在你身边，虽然心里已经筑起了厚厚的城墙的你，大概不会相信吧。」

 

「给你写这封信，其实是想告诉你，你的存在是正确的。你的歌声和演技，可以给人们带来笑容和梦想。你虽然装得玩世不恭，懒懒散散，本质上却是个善良又有责任心的好人，不要怀疑自己了，不要再觉得自己糟糕了。」

 

「你所讨厌的那些事情，你希望得到回应的那些愿望，我全部都明白。能给你带来幸福的人，你一定会遇到的，就在不远的将来。现在，就昂首挺胸地生活下去吧。总有一天，你会到达我所在的时间，所以我把这封信留给你。」

 

「二十五岁的你，敬上。」

 

 

“说起来，”在晚餐桌上，大和问，“我门口有一封信啊，是谁放在那里的？”

 

“那封写着’给十年后的我’的信吗？是我在信箱里发现的。那封信怎么了？”壮五说。

 

“啊，没事，那我把回信也放回信箱里吧。”

 

然而回信一直乖乖地躺在信箱底下。想来也是，这样的事情，也许是个悖论吧。大和最终把那封回信收了起来，同收到的信一起，夹在桌上的相框背面。他的房间里的摆设也开始增多了，相框的正面，是RTI演唱会时的合影。


	3. 夜莺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019.03.03 和泉三月生日快乐！  
> 因为是20“19”，所以写了19岁的三月。

我有一种超能力，三月认真地对妈妈说，凡是试镜时被我搭话的人，最后都能顺利当选。

 

和泉家的晚餐桌总是洋溢着笑声。晚餐是三月做的，他的舞蹈老师在冬末春初的流感潮中倒下了，百无聊赖的三月大厨花了半个下午的时间在厨房忙活，做了一桌大餐，权当庆祝一织以年级第一的身份从初中毕业，虽然他们好像已经庆祝过一次了。

 

“因为哥哥眼光很好。”一织说，“以后如果去做经纪人，应该也会成功的。”

 

三月大口地扒着米饭：“我才不要当经纪人！我要站上舞台！”

 

“好好好。”妈妈亲昵地伸手去揉他的头发，他躲开了。十八九岁的孩子，最不情愿的就是被别人当做孩子。

 

“三月，”爸爸问，“生日想要什么礼物？”

 

“试镜通过。”三月下意识地说。男人苦笑：“这个爸爸可送不了。”

 

三月这才反应过来：“啊，抱歉，我说的是送给自己的礼物啦！爸的话，做个蛋糕怎么样？”

 

“还做蛋糕吗？”在一织的记忆里，哥哥就没有哪次生日要的不是这一样礼物。三月笑了：“对啊，因为，老爸做的蛋糕最好吃了不是吗？”

 

“是。”一织老实地点头应和。他当然知道，三月是不想父母在他身上花销太大，但他总能把自己的体贴，用最漂亮的语言包装之后说出来。爸爸笑了，拍板说要给三月做个比去年的还好吃的蛋糕，三月故作苦恼地皱起眉头：“那也太难了一点吧，一样好吃就行了！”

 

大家都笑了起来。在笑声中，三月有点想叹气，但忍住了。明天有主持课，后天是他的生日，之前去参加的试镜也会通知结果。

 

他尽了全力，但结果总让他怀疑自己没尽全力。比起承认即便拼命努力也做不到，还是说自己不够努力更好受一点，即便是主张无论什么事情都要堂堂正正面对的三月，也是如此。他扬起笑容，热乎乎的米饭逐渐填满他的胃袋，甘甜的回味让他感到舒适和温暖。他已经学会为每一件平凡的小事感到幸福了，这是别人眼中荒唐可笑，为了不着调的梦全力奔跑的和泉三月，依旧可以一次次站起来的秘诀。

 

如果有一天，我能够拥有粉丝，三月想，我要把这件事说给他们听。

 

+

 

最低温度已经回到了零度以上，三月穿了件套头衫就往外跑。“你不冷吗？”妈妈拿着外套在家门口喊，三月扭过头去回答：“不冷！我快迟到了！”

 

其实还是有一点冷的，北风依旧不减威力，但三月跑了起来，于是冷风消失在了他扰动起来的空气中。今早他不小心睡过了头，醒来时闹钟在床头柜下。下次要把闹钟放到书柜上面，他暗暗想着，加快了脚步。他的课是早上第一节，这样他就能在开店之前回来帮忙，早高峰的地铁一成不变地挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，三月踮起脚尖勾住最上面的横杆，几乎整个人吊在上面。旁边的男人看到这个矮个子男孩辛苦的样子，艰难地侧身给他留出了一截竖着的握把。

 

“谢谢！”三月笑着说，伸长胳膊抓住那只能容下一只手的空隙。他把课程尽量排在开店前和闭店后，是为了尽量对得起父母付给自己的那份工资。虽然他们告诉三月，有想做的事情就尽管去做，但那份和店里全职的员工一样的薪水，像沉重的担子压在他的肩头。

 

即便这样，要付课程的费用，三月的银行账户还是有点捉襟见肘，因为他并非兴趣使然而三天打鱼两天晒网地上课玩玩，他是认真地想要成为艺人。这个愿望诞生的契机，被很多人说太过儿戏：六岁那年，三月曾见过一次ZERO。

 

就是那个红极一时又神秘消失的，传说中的偶像ZERO。他光顾了家里的甜品店，把穿着小学生制服的三月抱起来，还戳了他的脸颊。他的手臂很细瘦，但又充满了力量，他的指尖有弹琴留下的茧子，就连这些细节，三月都记得清楚，又或者，那是他在漫长的时光中自己想象出来的。

 

三月还记得ZERO温柔地蹲下来跟他说话。他的眼睛很温柔，在造型用的眼镜后面闪闪发光。三月那时还是在学校的音乐课上唱儿歌的年纪，但店里常常流淌着ZERO的歌声，歌词他听不太懂，但妈妈说，这个哥哥就是唱三月最喜欢的歌的那个人哦，所以三月唱了起来。

 

“唱得真好，”ZERO摸了摸他的头，“你以后，说不定也会成为很棒的歌手呢。”

 

就是这句话，贯穿了三月自六岁至今的生命。ZERO消失在第二年，随着三月渐渐长大，街头巷尾也不再整天播放他的歌了。终于了解ZERO已经不会再在舞台上唱歌跳舞，甚至不会再出现在人们面前的三月，大哭了一场，他原本一直梦想着，能够对他说出“我真的成为了很棒的歌手了”。

 

那么，就出名到不管ZERO在世界的哪个角落，只要他活着，就能看到自己的程度吧。哭过之后，三月下了决心，那时候不到十岁的他，尚不知道这条旅途的艰辛。

 

现实常常不能如三月所愿。他怎样努力背书也总会有一两科不合格，他的可爱的弟弟不管在什么方面都比他强，他没考上想考的大学，试镜总也通不过，主持课的老师皱着眉头叹气：“和泉，你的声音太僵硬了，把你私下的活泼拿出来啊。”

 

“抱歉……”三月低下了头。摄像机黑洞洞的镜头正对着他，输出线连在他面前的投影仪上，他的一切声音和动作都会被实时投影在自己面前。无论做过多少次，面对画面中的自己，三月还是会紧张。他长得不够帅气，又矮，镜头会把人拉得更胖一些，他说起话来左边的嘴角总是比右边高一些，老师说这样在屏幕上不好看，于是他努力控制，连带着整张脸都僵硬起来。

 

有的时候，看着自己都觉得讨厌。“这就是练习的意义啊。”老师难得温柔地对三月说，“习惯自己的声音、表情和动作，让自己喜欢上镜头前的自己，这些都不是一下子能做到的，每个人都需要一边讨厌着自己，一边拼命练习。”所以三月仍旧一遍遍对着镜子试图压下左边的嘴角，在做蛋糕时大声地背绕口令。

 

所以他抬起头，让自己笑出来：“老师，请让我再试一次！”

 

+

 

甜品店的工作，总的来说是有趣的。一织正在放春假，在外面帮忙收银，而三月在后厨和爸爸一起做点心。他把面包放进烤箱，小心地将慕斯蛋糕切成片，整个厨房洋溢着香甜的味道，这时他的手机叮地响了，是电子邮箱的提示音。三月的手猛地一颤，蛋糕上顿时出现了一块不规则的凹陷，他沮丧地将这一块放在旁边，谨慎地估计着角度切下下一块。将面包装进盘中，把蛋糕在冷柜中放好之后，他摘下一次性手套，掏出手机。

 

是之前试镜的事务所发来的邮件，三月的心跳快了起来。“一织？”他从后厨探出头去，“你忙吗？”

 

店里现在只有两个女孩坐着，她们是常客，其中一个似乎对一织抱有相当大的好感。虽然是周末，但午餐的时间甜品店不会有太多客人。“怎么了，哥哥？”一织走过来，三月给他看手机屏幕，弟弟平静的脸上显出一丝动摇，三月说：“让我借一下未来的完美高中生的好运吧。”

 

“结果在打开邮件之前就已经确定了。”一织这样说着，还是接过手机，替他点开了邮件的正文。他抿起唇，于是三月知道了结果。

 

“和泉三月先生：很抱歉，您前日参与的敝社的试镜没有通过……”

 

一织迟疑地张开嘴，似乎不知道应该说些什么才能安慰他。“没事的！”三月笑起来，“反正也习惯了嘛。那，我回去工作了。”

 

他比谁都更坚强，也比谁都更脆弱，一织知道，哥哥一定在强忍着泪水，但即便他把这件事说出来，三月也会笑着轻轻给他一拳。“说什么呢一织，我才不会放弃呢！”他几乎能想象出哥哥说这话的样子。

 

三月一直在厨房里忙活到快闭店，又跑到前面帮忙接待晚间逛街的客人，和想买明早早餐的客人。“可不要再当作宵夜吃掉哦。”他对认识的女性上班族说，眼睛笑得弯弯的。对方接过纸袋，说：“要是三月君再高个十公分，我大概会跟你交往吧。”

 

“长高什么的，我可一直在祈祷啊！”三月笑着回答，向她挥手道别。将卷帘门降下，三月在回家的路上一直哼着歌，那是一首能被称为时代的眼泪的歌了，歌手当然是ZERO。属于你的未来还未到来，所以要活在当下，三月唱着。

 

他咀嚼着那封邮件里的每一个字，心情苦涩，但仍然得笑着迎接明天。今天不能哭，他想，毕竟是生日啊。爸爸还在店里的厨房做着给他的生日蛋糕，所以他绝对不能红着眼睛出现在家人面前。

 

但是，他忍不住。当他回到自己的房间，站在日历前，把红笔写的“结果发表”用黑笔划掉，同一个格子里用橙色的彩笔写的“生日快乐”也显得讽刺起来。三月感觉泪水在眼眶里打转，他狠狠地用袖子擦了擦眼睛，却没法阻止更多的眼泪掉下来。

 

“可恶……为什么就是不行呢！”他低声说着，终于狼狈地哭泣起来。一织在隔壁的房间肯定能听到吧，不过没关系，他也不是第一次看见哥哥没用的样子了，我真是个失败的家伙。三月狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，不甘在心中汇聚却找不到出口。他记起走出事务所时乐观地想着这次大概没问题的自己，觉得那就是个笑话。

 

说到底，为什么非要做什么偶像啊！老老实实地当个甜品师，或者去找份其他的工作不好吗？但每当这样想的时候，ZERO温柔的笑容就重新出现在眼前，ZERO在舞台上放声歌唱的身影，就同三月自己的样子重合。

 

三月的手机响了起来，来电人是一织。他调整了一下心情，尽量不带哭腔地接起电话，但声音中还是带着浓浓的鼻音：“一织，有什么事吗？”

 

“虽然当面说有些不好意思……哥哥，您还记得小时候，您给我讲过的夜莺的故事吗？森林中长大的夜莺，虽然只有平凡的灰色的羽毛，歌声却无比动听。皇帝把它捉来为自己歌唱，但有人送来了镶满华贵宝石的人造的夜莺，歌声也一样美妙，真的夜莺便趁机回到了森林。五年后，皇帝重病，呼唤夜莺为他歌唱，但人造的夜莺体内的机关早已坏掉，这时夜莺飞到了国王的窗前，它的歌声驱走了死神……”

 

弟弟轻声的叙述从电话那头传来。“一织，怎么突然……”三月问，被打断了。

 

“……我想说，哥哥就像那只夜莺。虽然现在不起眼，但一定会有人看到哥哥的才华，在深深的丛林里，在黑夜里歌唱的哥哥，您的歌声一定有一天能被全世界听到。”

 

“真是的，一织，我可没有什么才华啊……”三月抹了抹眼泪，苦笑着说，但一织大声地反驳了他，声音不光通过电话，还穿透墙壁传了过来：“不，您对梦想的坚持，就是最大的才华！请相信自己，有一天哥哥的歌声，也会响彻世界，至少，我坚信着这一点。”

 

“谢谢你，谢谢你一织。完美的一织都这样相信的话，那我肯定会成功的。”

 

这是成年前的最后一年，十九岁的和泉三月，对着烛火许下的愿望，依旧是成为能让ZERO也能看到的偶像。不知不觉间，愿望和梦想一层层叠加，已经变成了如此沉重的模样，但他仍旧要挺直腰杆，继续挑战那被很多人视为不可能的未来。

 

香甜的蛋糕把肚子填满，三月甚至开始感谢在这一天发来的落选邮件，毕竟即将迎来的新的开始，让他能很快从失败的阴霾中走出来。在感谢过父母和弟弟的祝福，回到自己的房间之前，一织叫住了他。

 

“哥哥，生日快乐。”一织微笑着说，“下一次试镜之前……请试着跟自己搭话吧，请告诉自己，未来就在眼前。”


	4. 恋爱小说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2019.04.01 四叶环生日快乐！  
> 迟钝的、不知道自己的感情从何而来的环，也很可爱呢。

日常生活中，有很多环所不能理解的事情。像是，为什么小壮要在饭菜里加那么多辣椒，为什么上数学课的时候怎么戳一织织的背他也不会转过头来，为什么和哥总是倒在沙发上喝啤酒，为什么solo的时候会有女孩子在下面喊“环君！抱我！”。

 

环并不介意这些事情的存在。有一些事情是他明白不了的，这就像太阳从东方升起一样，对于环来说是常识。如果每一件事都深究下去的话，会过得很累，说不定还会受伤。他通关了新买的游戏，作业昨天在一织的威逼下姑且算是写完了，今天定额的国王布丁也早已进了肚子。陆也在，环打游戏的时候他看了一会儿，游戏没有双人模式，所以他不知何时消失了。

 

“陆陆——”环说着，探头进了主唱的房间。房间的主人正靠在床头看书。陆为什么那么喜欢看书，这也是环不明白的事情之一。他知道陆小时候总是被关在医院里，所以才习惯了读书来打发时间，但看电视或者打游戏，不也是一样吗？也许只是凑巧，因为有很多事情都只是凑巧。陆抬起头来：“环？怎么了？”

 

“有点无聊，”环说，“你在看什么啊？”他探头过去，陆读的书上有好多外国人的名字，片假名一个接着一个。陆问：“你要是想看书的话，直接拿就可以了。”他指指书架，于是环走过去，随手抽出了一册书。

 

陆拿起放在一边的手机，一边滑动屏幕，一边说：“我要告诉一织，他知道环主动看书了的话，一定会高兴的！”“陆陆！”环瞪起眼睛来，“你在小瞧我吗？”陆抱着手机眉开眼笑。

 

+

 

最先发现环的不对劲的，当然，是他的搭档壮五。他们在一起录一档美食节目，这是环最喜欢的工作，在之前事务所做的“最喜欢看环君做什么事情”的投票里也得到了第二名（第一名是跳舞）。环满嘴蛋糕，大声说着”好好吃“的样子同往常没什么不同，嘴角沾着奶油的样子也没什么特别的。但壮五总觉得，环头顶看不见的狗狗耳朵耷拉着，他也吃了一口蛋糕，的确美味。

 

”环君，作业没做完吗？“他在赶往下一个工作地点的车上问。环好像生气了的样子，挺直了腰板说：”我全部做完了！……有两道数学题不会做，一织织给我讲了我也没听懂，他就叫我空着了。”

 

好，好，环君真厉害。壮五像哄小孩一样安抚着搭档。“可是我总觉得，环君在思考什么很难的事情。”他又说，还是不太放心。

 

“总是在思考很难的东西的，不是小壮吗？”环理所当然地说。说起来，“在思考什么很难的东西”这个说法，也是因为环总是说，壮五才会跟着用起来的。环突然垂下视线。“确实有一点点事情……”他说，“但是没有什么大不了的。”

 

壮五叹了口气。怎么连环也开始搞秘密主义了？“真的有什么事的话就要说出来，这不是环君你告诉我的吗，嗯？”他说，环闷闷地点头。

 

他到底还是爱操心，准备晚餐时，壮五对大和说了这件事。大和说是要帮忙做饭，但真正的目的是在壮五往锅里加入过量的辣椒之前阻止他。吃了地狱辣的料理再喝冰啤酒，肠胃搞不好会崩溃，但无论晚餐还是啤酒他都不想放弃。“阿环？他说不定只是想吃布丁了。”大和说。

 

“不，那样的话环君肯定会直接说出来的。”壮五立刻否定。大和不动声色地把辣椒酱塞到一堆调味料的后面，笑着说：“说不定是有了喜欢的女孩子了，青春真好啊。”壮五如临大敌一般，虽然我们事务所没有禁止恋爱的规定但环君谈恋爱的话会对组合造成不好的影响吧，这样飞快地念着，大和苦笑：“喂，阿壮你别当真啊。”

 

虽然大和一派轻松的样子，但把壮五的胃也考虑在内，他在晚饭后把环拽进了房间。“有什么事的话，要不要跟哥哥说说？”

 

“小壮大嘴巴。”环撇开视线小声说，脸有些红了。难道真的有什么难以启齿的事？大和悄悄地给Nagi和三月发消息：快来召开第二届真心话大会，阿环搞不好恋爱了。让自己在夜深人静时不想起在团员们面前哭得稀里哗啦的样子的方法，就是把其他人也拖下水。

 

陆和一织回到宿舍的时候，真心话大会召开得如火如荼，主角像鸵鸟一样，把头扎进两个国王布丁抱枕中间。“Tamaki，我们一起看可可娜吧！”Nagi拿着光碟诱惑他，而三月在一旁无奈地摸着他露在外面的后脑勺。另外一边，大和在地板上正坐，听着壮五的说教，他从他喜欢的某位偶像教科书那里学到的，大概不仅是专业精神。

 

“怎么了怎么了？”陆换了鞋，跑过来问。环猛地把头从抱枕中间拔出来，脸憋得通红：“陆陆！都怪你！”突如其来的指控让陆一头雾水，他问身后的一织：“我做了什么吗？”一织当然没法回答他。

 

“好啦，环，难道陆欺负你了？”三月问，有些好笑，他觉得大概是两人玩对战游戏的时候陆大获全胜之类的事情。“都怪你昨天给我看的书！”环大声说，“把我的心搞得乱七八糟的！”

 

壮五跟大和都留意着这边的动静，大和喷笑出声：“不是吧阿陆——阿环他还没满十八岁呢——”

 

“不是和哥会看的那种东西啦！”环生气似的一股脑地说，“是、是恋爱小说！”

 

啊，破案了。在憋笑声中，陆大声地反驳：“那明明是你自己挑的！”这话好像戳中了大家的笑穴，就连一织都捂着嘴笑个不停。在一片欢腾中，还是壮五最先出言安慰气急败坏的环：“没关系的，环君，话说回来，为什么看了恋爱小说反应会这么大呢？”

 

“因为四叶还是青少年吧，是情窦初开的年纪。”一织适时地插话，吸引火力的目的完美达成，陆果然上了套，转过身来想捏他的脸颊：“一织你也没比环大几个月吧？”环投来瞪视，罢了，一织也没指望这个同班同学会理解自己的用意。

 

“睡不着觉。”环突然开口，“看了以后，觉得又开心，又难过，就算闭上眼睛，脑子里也全是书里面的画面，好讨厌。”

 

陆在一旁报出书名，昨晚环已经把书还给了他。那是一本前几年获了奖的小说，描写的是二十岁的初恋，介于少年和青年之间的孩子们透明而青涩的恋爱，陆在读的时候忍眼泪忍得很辛苦，所以也带到宿舍来了。昨晚他问环的感想，对方一脸无所谓地说没仔细看，原来是在逞强啊。

 

“阿环也到年纪了啊，是不是在学校有喜欢的女孩了，才看得这么真情实感？”大和仍然不放弃之前的猜想，他在壮五有些可怕的视线中低头噤声，即便如此，他的话也像飞弹一样击中了被围在中间的环。“不是！”他大声辩驳，“我哪有空喜欢什么女孩子啊，工作好多，作业也根本写不完……”

 

明明也唱过情歌，那种程度的恋爱他能明白。《miss you》是我喜欢你你却不知道，《雨》是突然喜欢上一个人却没法表达，《恋爱碎片》是两个人相互喜欢……至于《Love&Game》，那种事情环也不是不明白，只是有些羞于启齿罢了。歌词环都背下来了，也被壮五按着一句句地仔细读过，但那时却没觉得有这么难受，也许想得更多的，是怎么唱粉丝会更喜欢吧。读着那本小说的时候，他脑中偶尔也会响起熟悉的旋律，会一下子更加明白，那句歌词原来是这个意思啊，像是关于恋爱的事情突然间被灌进了脑子里一样。

 

陆一直一脸认真地思考着，在这时开口说：“就算没有喜欢的人，也会因为恋爱而心跳吧？我也是，虽然没有特别在意的人，但看书的时候也会觉得感同身受，毕竟描写得很真实。”

 

“所以说，果然是想要恋爱了吧？”三月揉乱了环的头发，“会因为看了恋爱小说，一整天都心不在焉的环，也很可爱嘛，没什么好害羞的。”

 

“恋爱什么的，我才不想呢！”环突然用认真的语气，冲着三月说。

 

“像Tamaki这样帅气的男孩，竟然不想和女性们来一场美丽的邂逅吗？”Nagi痛心地说，“公主殿下们知道了，该有多伤心啊！”

 

环咬起了嘴唇。“Nagi亲，别闹！”三月只得站出来打圆场：“因为环比你更有身为偶像的自觉啊！”他踮起脚尖敲Nagi的头，“你什么时候才能改改到处搭讪女生的毛病？”

 

环仍旧没有高兴起来，像被抛弃的大狗一样，在地板上抱住自己的膝盖。“不是的……不是偶像自觉那种东西啦！”他苦恼地把头发抓得更乱，“最后他们在一起的时候，不是说什么，像是我们居住的小镇降下了棉花糖做的雪，之类的话吗……我在想，原来恋爱是这么好的东西吗？”

 

“难道不是吗？”陆问，“之前被问恋爱是什么的时候，环你说是又酸又甜的味道，我觉得很对啊！虽然会有曲折，但最后是happy ending的话，不就是像棉花糖一样甜甜的感觉吗？”

 

壮五说：“环君，是因为……我不知道我提起这件事合不合适，如果让你觉得不舒服的话一定要告诉我——是因为，环君的父母吗？”

 

笑声停息了，大家的眼神变得躲闪起来。那些风波已经过去很久了，一同住在宿舍里，很多时候大家都会忘记，环在宿舍之外是没有家可以回的。

 

“没那回事！我早就不在意了……呜，呜哇……”

 

环突然哭起来了，他自己也不太清楚为什么，这样突然开始哭泣的自己，大概很莫名其妙吧，所以他把脸埋在膝盖上不肯抬头。“明明已经没关系了……！可是，不知道为什么就会想起来，别看老爸那个样子，他跟妈妈是自由恋爱结的婚，他还跟我炫耀过，’爸爸当初可是费尽心思才追到你妈妈的’……”

 

明明也有像棉花糖一样软乎乎甜蜜蜜的过往，为什么最后会变成那样呢。环一直到现在都不懂。虽然也有人获得了幸福，但谈恋爱的话，也有可能最后变成相互憎恨的结局吧。看到男女主角因为无法互通心意而争吵，心脏就会揪紧；可是看到他们相互恋慕的样子，也会忍不住想，他们将来会变成什么样子呢，到了三十岁，四十岁，五十岁，还能像这样牵着手吗。心情变得又甜又酸，又开心又难过，又憧憬又害怕，即使合上书本，仍然忍不住想像着，二十岁的老爸和妈妈，也有那样纯粹地相爱着的时候吧。

 

“这种事情，也会有的吧。”壮五垂下眼睛，“也许结婚之后，不，也许在一起待的时间太长，就会忘记最初彼此的心意，这种事情也会有的。”

 

“当然环的老爸做的事情是绝对不可以原谅的！”陆用手指试图压下环乱翘的头发。

 

“不是所有恋爱都会幸福，但幸福的恋爱总是存在的，我希望Tamaki能够记住。”

 

环委屈地抽泣着。“我会忍不住想，要是我恋爱了，会变成什么样子……我又不会控制情绪，又很容易着急，会不会也变成老爸那样……呜，但是，又想尝尝天空中落下的棉花糖，到底是什么味道……”

 

“不会的。”一织用力地说，“四叶虽然有点笨，有点幼稚，但是是为他人着想，不愿意伤害他人的人，所以一定不会变成那个样子的。”

 

三月温柔地抚摸着他的背：“对，我想也许知道爱情破碎的痛苦，环以后会非常非常珍惜自己的恋人，也会非常非常温柔地对待她的。”

 

“给，作为阿环诚实地说出自己的想法的奖励，”大和不知什么时候拿了一个国王布丁来，“就算对恋爱什么的有心理阴影，那也没关系嘛，世界上多得是比恋爱有意思的事情。”

 

环还是不明白，像是为什么老爸要对曾经那么珍惜的女人挥起拳头，为什么妈妈到死还在忍受他，为什么自己的眼泪一直停不下来，把裤子都濡湿了。但是这些不明白的事，也许还没有眼前的一个国王布丁重要。他抬起头，拿起塑料的小勺，布丁的味道甜甜的，但也有些咸。

 

+

 

“四叶君的眼睛这是怎么了？肿成这个样子可不好办啊。”化妆师拿着小刷子，头痛地端详着环的脸，“难道失恋了吗？”

 

一旁的壮五赶忙道歉：“对不起，虽然立刻进行了冷敷，但好像没什么效果……”

 

昨晚经纪人来的时候，被环哭得乱七八糟的脸吓了一跳，在她的提醒下，大家才想起来第二天环还有拍摄日程。混乱最终以每个人手机里都存了环可怜兮兮地按着眼睛上冰过的勺子的照片收场。冷敷的半途环就靠在床头睡着了，所以变成了现在这样。

 

“没有失恋，”环闭着眼睛说，“只是……只是读了恋爱小说而已。”

 

没想到四叶君是这么纤细的人啊，一下子颠覆了以往的印象，工作人员们笑着议论。环也跟着笑了。“不要说得我像什么深山里的熊一样啊！而且就算是深山里的熊，也会有想吃蜂蜜，却被蜜蜂蛰到眼睛的时候吧！”

 

这样语焉不详的抗议，没人能听得懂，当然环也不在意他们明不明白。不过，偶尔深究一下不明白的事情，可能也不错，虽然会很累，会受伤，会在遮盖肿起的眼睛上花两倍的时间，但是此刻的感觉，虽然不是恋爱，也好像天空中，棉花糖正在轻轻地飘落下来。


	5. May It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20190528逢坂壮五生日快乐！  
> 虽然是个忌日故事（被打

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全部都是我流逢坂家私设

我和叔父第一次见面——不，这样说不太对，我们在小时候见过，那时两三岁的我自然完全没有印象——总之，我记忆里和叔父的第一次见面，是在祖父的葬礼上。

 

虽然所有人都穿着黑色的西服或者套装，但叔父的那一身，外套和西裤明显是不搭配的，用料和剪裁都很廉价，更没有好好保养。那天的葬礼来了很多我没见过的人，父亲为我一一介绍，我想他是把那当做我在分家的诸位面前亮相的场合。我心里非常在意格格不入的叔父，但父亲始终没有要走向他的意思，所以我问：“父亲，不好意思，那边那位是谁？”

 

父亲脸上露出毫不掩饰的嫌恶神色。“逢坂聪。血缘上，他是你的叔父。”他说，“不过他十年前就跟逢坂家没有关系了，真不知道谁给他这么厚的脸皮，在这种时候回来，活像追逐铜臭味的苍蝇。”

 

我定睛去看那人，觉出他身上格格不入的除了服装，更有气质。他的气质与我见过的人都是不同的。我好奇极了，便在父亲接待来宾时，偷偷跑到叔父身边。他的气味也和其他人不同，却并不令我讨厌，后来我明白那是一种市井的气味，像是露天市场和旧公寓楼会有的那种。

 

“您好，初次见面，我是逢坂壮五，打扰到您十分抱歉……”我将根本不用经过大脑的客套话脱口而出，面前的男人看着我，突然说：“你是壮五？和小时候完全不像呢。”

 

据他所说，学龄前的我是个非常调皮和叛逆的孩子，被放进婴儿床就想着要“越狱”，被不熟的人抱起来甚至会咬人。同亲戚们见面的时候，他们都只是夸赞我成长得多么优秀，未来有多么光明，我还是第一次当面听到长辈讲我小时候的糗事，脸立刻红了。似乎在一般的家庭里，大家聊孩子本人不记得的过去的轶闻才是常事，至少三月经常这样揭一织的短。

 

——不过咬人的事情在IDOLiSH7的同伴们看来，是非常符合我的所谓本性的一件事。真的是这样吗？看着拼命点头的环，我有些不确定了。

 

祖父过世意味着什么，即便是当时刚刚读初中的我，也非常明白。他是FSC的董事长，手握庞大的财富和权力，今日蜂拥而至的各家亲戚，多数并非真心前来哀悼，而是希望能从他的遗产中分一杯羹。想到父亲的评价，我想这位叔父多半也是如此，但就算双方心知肚明，这也不是可以直接说出来的事情。“您特地赶回来，真的是父子情深啊。”我假心假意地说。

 

“不，虽然确实有这方面的原因……”叔父露出为难的神色，“不过如果不是没钱吃饭，我是真的不想来的，之后偷偷去祭拜也许更好。你发现了吗？除了你，所有人都对我视而不见。”

 

是的，我注意到了，只是没有说，也没有想到叔父会就这样说出来。“也没办法，当初我出走的事情可是让逢坂家上下震动，现在他们大概都视我为耻辱吧，只有你这样对当时的事情一无所知的孩子，会来跟我说话。”他苦笑着摊摊手，而我皱起眉头。

 

“冒昧地问一下……您是因为什么出走的呢？”我问，虽然心知这个问题有些越界了，但好奇心实在是无法阻挡。我想也许是和喜欢的女孩私奔，或者不满家族企业的方针而自行创业，但答案比我想像得还要浪漫。“为了成为音乐人。”叔父说，“写歌，唱歌，靠演出赚钱。”

 

我似懂非懂。那时我对于音乐的了解，只限于小时候从家庭教师那里了解的古典音乐的知识，音乐家在我心中都是百年之前的传说。我没认真地听过哪怕一首流行音乐，也是在那天我才意识到，那些学校门口的便利店里会播的歌，背后都是有作者和歌手的。

 

对于我的惊叹，叔父似乎有些害羞：“不过是说起来好听，实际上，你也看到了，把我卖了大概都买不起壮志胸前口袋里的手帕。”

 

他用那种调侃的语气说起我父亲，这让正处叛逆期却又不敢叛逆的我更加神往。但这时我发现父亲正在向着我们的方向怒目而视，我连忙跟他道别，假装在看庭院里的蔷薇花。叔父说：“拜拜，壮五。”拜拜，他说拜拜，我从小到大没说过一次这样不得体的话。

 

“你不应该跟他接触。”父亲严厉地对我说。他严厉的样子我太熟悉了，我低下头去，小声地说了句“是”。不要反驳他，不要找借口。那之后我就一直站在父亲身边，看着上前行礼祭拜的人从我们面前一个个走过。有些女眷假装用手帕按着眼睛，其实眼里没有悲伤，全是焦急和期待。叔父排在队伍的很后面，他鞠躬的时候喃喃地说的对不起，听起来要真诚得多，但因为害怕父亲发现，我没敢去看他的眼睛。

 

接下来，我带些讽刺地想，是万众瞩目的遗嘱宣读时间。我能如此轻松，是因为父亲作为继承人的那一份——换言之，未来属于我的那一份——是绝对有保证的。那时我根本想不到，自己会主动放弃这份继承权。随着祖父的律师大声读出条款，周围不时传来窃窃私语的声音，我努力将姓名与之前父亲带我见过的人对上号，同时暗自思考他们与本家的关系如何。但在心底深处，我在惦记着叔父的事，短暂的对话中他两次向我提起自己没钱，我想不是出于无心。

 

可是遗嘱里没有一处提到逢坂聪的名字，祖父的这个儿子就像不存在一样。当我们陆续走出大厅时，我看到叔父垂着肩膀。在之后的晚宴时，我又避人耳目，溜到了他身旁。

 

“您还好吗？”我问。叔父坐在角落的桌边狼吞虎咽：“至少还能蹭一顿饭。我的积蓄被曾经信任的人骗走了，虽然也不是多大的一笔钱，但没了它终归不行。”

 

欺骗了叔父的人，自称是制作人，但实际上不过只是曾在一家已经倒闭的唱片公司任职而已。叔父轻信了他的话，以为真的能出道，把几年的积蓄都花在上面，那个人最后却卷款逃跑了。

 

我沉默着。作为逢坂家的独子，我从未体验过没钱的滋味，小学时供我学习投资的那笔零用钱，有些人一生也赚不到，我知道这个事实，也只把它当作一个事实，在此刻我才终于感受到它的真实意义。从叔父口中说出的金额小得令我惊讶，我说：“如果您需要的话，我可以……”

 

“不。”叔父说，“壮五，你要知道，傲慢的同情可能比直白的厌恶更伤人。你还真是跟我小时候一样呢。”

 

彼时受困于白色高墙，只能看到那处盛开的蔷薇的我，只知道自己说错了话。我从未想过逃离守卫着逢坂家本宅的那圈高高的围墙，在幼小的我眼中它高不可攀，我只能看到墙边七色的花朵，就以为那是世界原本的样子。而叔父是从那筑在我心上的墙之外而来的第一人，他带来了五月新的空气。

 

叔父也望着鲜花绽放的庭院。“我是不是一个绝情的人呢？”他问我，又像在自言自语。我问：“您说什么？”他看向我，神情落寞非常。

 

“我被家人抛弃了，我长大的地方再也没有人愿意认我。而我呢，却满脑子想着把这样的痛苦写成音乐，是不是有点走火入魔了？”

 

叔父对我说，他很痛苦。这样的事情我从未经历过，在我父亲眼中，感情是软弱的表现，逢坂家的继承人应该无论何时都理智、果断，绝不能感情用事，更不能展露脆弱。“没有那样的事……”我胆怯地说，希望他不要再继续这个话题了。叔父大概是看出了我的窘迫，在我的手臂上拍了一拍：“壮五，你真是个好孩子啊。”

 

在他离开之前，我记下了他的电话号码。

 

 

之所以回忆过去同叔父的交往，是因为今天是他的忌日。这些话自他过世之后一直徘徊在我的胸中，直至今日，在我终于感到可以安全地将它写下的时候，像蓄积的洪水一样，一下子倾泻而出。

 

我现在坐在事务所为我设置的工作室里，原本的行程是写歌，但录完上一首歌之后，这几天我对着键盘，连一段像样的旋律都想不出来。环坐在另一张椅子上摆弄手机，今天是周六，他一个上午都没有工作，也不需要去学校。我敲击键盘的声音，对他来说应该只是单调的背景音而已。

 

正这么想着的时候，环突然抬起头问我：“小壮，你很相信命运吗？”

 

“为什么这么说？”我反问。

 

“因为小壮的歌词里动不动就说到命运，像’无法抗拒的命运’，还有最近那首歌里的，’向着无尽命运的尽头’，是小壮自己写的吧？”环说着，把手机递给我看。是社交网站上粉丝的讨论，她们说我是个命运论者。

 

“不，那个……”我思考着该如何解释，“无法抗拒的命运”之后，明明是“亦要将其超越”啊，“不是的，我一点都不相信命运。”

 

它越是无法抗拒，我就越是要打破它，超越它，就像叔父那样。我想起第一次去看他的演出时的事情。那是祖父的葬礼过去大概两个月，我同叔父悄悄地通过几次话，他说自己已经找到了新的住处，至少不用担心流落街头了，又问我，要不要来看我的演唱会？

 

我借口去同学家开学习会，照着叔父的指示，乘电车到了那间livehouse。即便是在我就读的私立中学，我的家世也是处于金字塔顶端的，因此很难交到真心的朋友，除了那个和我差不多背景，因而不需要指望从我身上得到什么的人。需要的话，我们会互相串通，以学习会的名义避开家人耳目，去做一些秘密的事情。

 

所谓的演唱会只有两首歌，第一首是最近流行的曲子，就连我都听过，但叔父他们演奏出的，与原曲又有着不同的风味。第二首是我没听过的，后来叔父告诉我那首歌出自他手。

 

“……幼时描绘的梦想，如今终于成真，在他人口中，只是一句’不过命运如此’，他们未所言及的，是汗泪交织的努力……”*1

 

叔父的歌声，强烈地刺激着我的耳膜。他所歌唱的命运，他所反抗的命运，漩涡一般将我吸入其中。那舞台太小了，也许只比父亲的办公桌大一点点，但站在那上面，怀抱着吉他，从发梢甩出汗水的叔父，散发着最华美的吊灯也无法比拟的光。

 

“……迷惑重重间领会的意义，被指指点点仍然坚定的内心，我不想将其称为命运，虽不能与人言说，这是令我骄傲的人生……”

 

那时的我还不明白，令逢坂聪骄傲的人生，对他来说究竟意味着什么。我还没有去过他那间家徒四壁的单间公寓，更没有在那里见过他的遗体。我只是单纯地被整个空间里燃烧着的反叛的烈火点燃，尽管矜持让我站在原地鼓掌，而没有高举双手欢呼。

 

“我倒是还挺相信命运的……就像，命运把妈妈带走了，我也没办法嘛。”环说。

 

我无法反驳。人无法左右的事情，就被称为命运，而把一切罪责推给飘渺的神明，是从自责和愧疚中脱身的绝好方法。环是个单纯的人，他不像我，总是对一切刨根问底，也许像他一样生活会轻松许多。

 

可是我和叔父一样，是不甘于被掌控的类型，无论掌控我们的是家族还是命运。在逢坂家我们受到的教育是顺从和克制，有的人，像我父亲，在成人后把满载的控制欲施加到自己的孩子和下属身上，而我和叔父选择将被压抑的天性投至别处。

 

我开始拜访叔父，大概一个月一次，有时隔得更久。叔父，正如之前所说，住在一处旧公寓楼上，那个房间甚至没有我的浴室大。房间里的摆设只有一张单人床，一张堆着泡面盒的桌子，墙上的两个钉子之间拉了条绳子来挂衣服，还有就是墙边琴架上的吉他，以及墙角堆放的音乐杂志和唱片。

 

叔父打开门时十分局促，但对我来说，这样的居住环境除了带来冲击之外，也非常新鲜。房间里的气味着实称不上好闻，但却深刻地留在了我的记忆中，灰尘，残余泡面汤的辛辣，独居男性的房间会有的汗味和脚臭味……也许是因为我很爱干净，才印象那么深刻的吧？

 

叔父起初试着跟我聊些别的，但最后话题总会回到音乐上。“因为我的生活里只有音乐啊。”他说，有点不好意思，我却觉得这样很棒。我要学各种各样的东西，有时感觉疲于奔命。三十多岁的叔父，说起音乐会变得比十三岁的我还不稳重，时而发出意义不明的感叹，或是突然蹦起来去拿吉他或者唱片。

 

最初我兴致没有那么高，只是习惯性地把听到的一切都记在脑子里，但音乐是一种有魔力的东西，曾经对它们听而不闻的日子，就像在夏天最热的时候回想冬日的雪，仿佛根本没存在过似的。从爵士、布鲁斯和摇滚，到最近流行的乐队和偶像，我悄悄地买了一副好耳机，跟叔父分享隐秘的音乐时光。

 

甚至有一次，他带我去了音乐节。我第一次知道自己也能够放声欢呼，能在全场的大合唱中奋力地挥手，滚烫的热情在胸中沸腾。回程的电车上，我迷迷糊糊地靠在叔父身上，将睡未睡的时候，听见他在叹气。“您怎么了？”我问。

 

叔父说：“也许我不该带你了解这一切。我自己就是前车之鉴，看到了另一个世界的精彩，就回不去逢坂家那种地方了。”

 

“您在担心我也会离家出走吗？”我笑了，“我不会的，等我长大以后，就让FSC涉足音乐行业，到时候第一个给您出唱片。”

 

叔父的担忧一语成谶，我的愿望却全部落空。也许如果叔父活着，结果就不是这样，因为他的梦想就像火种，在他的生命熄灭之后，传递到了我的手中。

 

 

在叔父的家中，我最喜欢的还是那些摇滚乐的唱片。CD的封面繁杂而充满色彩，有些抽象，有些调侃，也有些印着乐队成员的样子，他们凑在镜头前比出挑衅的手势，或者手持乐器和麦克风张狂地歌唱。我断断续续地听完了全部，在本子上认真地记下专辑和乐队的名字，特地圈出我特别喜欢的那些。我悄悄买了记述流行音乐历史的书籍，把我听过的音乐一一对号入座，后来我甚至从叔父家附近的百元店（我第一次去那种地方）买了收纳盒，将唱片盒子都贴上标签，按照年代和风格排列起来。我喜欢整理，而叔父对此十分感慨，甚至每次他的朋友上门，他都要炫耀一番：我的侄子又聪明又可爱，诸如此类。

 

我有时也会碰见叔父的朋友，说是朋友大概还不足够，应该说是志同道合的乐队成员。如果说叔父身上还有一点出身带来的文雅的话，他的朋友们就是我所见过的最粗鲁的人，但这并不影响我对他们的喜爱。他们应该对叔父的家庭背景有所察觉，只是不知道他的逢坂就是FSC的逢坂罢了——说到底，他们也不关心大资本家究竟姓甚名谁。

 

有时他们带着我一起去更加偏远的废弃建筑排练，我被塞在面包车的加座上，怀里抱着不知是谁的贝斯。他们带我去吃车站的牛肉饭，问我：“小少爷，没吃过这种平民食物吧？”这话其实带点攻击性，但我并不介意，只乖乖地摇头说没有，他们就像一拳打在棉花上，只能过来揉乱我的头发。其实他们就连牛肉饭都很少去吃，大部分时候挤在一起吃泡面和便利店的过期便当，这时他们总会买品质稍好一点的给我，对此我很感激。

 

因为食物寡淡，甚至处在变质边缘，他们会买味道强烈的佐料下饭。就是在那个时候，我开始吃辣。在家里有时也会吃到辣味的料理，不过都显得温吞，像是加了黑胡椒的浓汤之类，辛辣的味道只会在舌尖上停留一瞬。我在叔父那里吃到的辣椒酱，虽然比起Tabasco的威力远远不如，但确实有着直冲脑门的强烈味道，我一边吃一边嘶嘶地吸气，口中像有火在烧，却感到爽快。

 

我开始逐渐意识到，叔父所说的傲慢的同情，就是视他身为人的尊严和精神的丰富为无物，以上位者、多数者自居，而他们骄傲的源头，正是边缘和少数的位置。以呼喊反抗沉默，以失败反抗规则，叔父对十四岁的我说出这些话时，我尚懵懵懂懂，但他说这话时闪烁的双眼，却像云间射下的光，在最灰暗的日子里，一次又一次地拯救了我。

 

 

我听闻叔父的死讯，并不是在五年前的今天。医生判断叔父已经去世两天，我便以发现遗体之前两天的日期作为叔父的忌日。独自一人，染上肺炎，在冰冷的房间里渐渐死去，没有钱去医院，甚至连手机都欠费，无法向人求助，这样悲惨地离开世界的时候，叔父是什么感觉呢？我每次想象，都如坠冰窟。

 

电话是他的朋友打来的，那时我人在马术训练场，手机自然没带在身上。同行的人把响个不停的手机递给马上的我，我接起来，“壮五？”那边的人说，我听出是常跟叔父合作的鼓手，“你快点过来，聪他……死了！”

 

毫不夸张地说，我差点栽下马去。我惊恐的神色大概吓到了保护我的人，他们问我发生了什么，我还算清晰地说明，有逢坂家的亲属在外遭遇不测，大概是这样的话。他们毫不起疑，立刻驱车载我前往，但我深知自己处理不了这样的事态，再三斟酌之后，还是拨通了父亲的电话。

 

“父亲，我刚刚得知，聪叔父他过世了。”我快要哭出来，尽管知道不能哭，“……我知道您讨厌他，但他毕竟是我们的亲人，您能不能去看一下？”

 

意外地，父亲没有训斥我，他问了地址就挂断了电话，我六神无主地被载到了目的地，叔父的住所楼下。半开放式的走廊上，叔父的房门前聚了不少人，我一口气冲上楼梯，所有人都目瞪口呆地看着我的时候，我才意识到自己还穿着马术服，但已经没心思去管那么多了。叔父面朝着墙壁，躺在他的床上。

 

祖父去世的时候，我没能在他清醒的时候见他最后一面，那些时间他几乎都和律师一起度过。我被准许探望的时候，他已经陷入了昏迷，虽然看起来就像睡着，我却能感到死亡的气息缓缓地散发出来。而站在叔父的房门口，我的感觉是，这间曾经带给我无数快乐和向往的单间公寓，是一片名为死的泥潭。

 

我颤抖着向门内踏出一步。灰尘气味，冬天冰冷的金属气味，吃剩的便当腐坏——不，也许是叔父的遗体腐坏的气味，混合在一起，流到我唇边变成眼泪的咸味。鼓手从后面抓住了我的双肩，你不要看了，他说，于是我站在门口的塑料鞋柜旁，问：“我能把那些唱片带走吗？”

 

父亲没有来，来的是管家，还有医生和警察。我木然地看着他们驱散人群，带走了叔父的遗体。在我被他们请上车的时候，叔父的另一个朋友跑过来，把装着唱片的收纳箱塞进了我怀里。我恍惚觉得那是他的骨灰盒。

 

但真正的骨灰盒要比那小得多。

 

我不知所措的时候，第一个求助的对象总归还是父亲，现在我有些后悔了，虽然心知哪怕再来一次我也别无选择。至少，叔父曾是父亲宠爱的幼弟，当年他把下属企业的一个人人眼馋的位置给了叔父，换来的却是他不顾一切的出走。对他来说，那就是背叛吧？最近几年和他拉开距离之后，我开始慢慢地理解他，虽然仍然没能原谅。

 

父亲把找到家里的叔父的朋友全都赶走。我现在和其中的几个人仍然有联系，在我离家出走后他们也帮过我。他们说，那些天的确太冷了，又有流行感冒肆虐，但叔父精神上大概也受了些打击，结果才回变成这样。有一个有名的制作人，一度相中了叔父的才华，但又在突然间，他打去电话，说找到了比他更优秀的种子。

 

我至今没能确定，让九条鹰匡抛弃叔父的，是千前辈还是九条前辈，这也不是什么重要的事。把每个人手中的拼图拼凑在一起，我察觉了命运那双残酷的手，如何无情地将我们玩弄于股掌之间。带走了叔父的吉他的那个人，上次来了IDOLiSH7的演唱会。“我一个中年男人混在小姑娘中间实在太难为情啦，”他对我说，“但至少，我应该不用再担心你了吧？”

 

他没能参加叔父的葬礼，甚至没能在他的墓前再唱一首歌，这是让我最后悔的。父亲赶走了叔父的朋友们，葬礼低调地举行，参加的只有少数亲属，那天也很冷，冬天的雨落在身上，像立刻会结冰似的。那是我参加的第二场葬礼，极其沉默，因为它没有牵动任何人的利益，也没有人在乎逝去的灵魂，只除了我，我感到冷冷的沉沉的悲伤和绝望压在脊背上。

 

但我并不感到麻木，正相反，它们以我的神经为琴弦，用我的胸腔作共鸣，演奏着音乐。琴键上的单音，重复的和弦，暴怒的鼓声……那音乐向我低吼着：记下来！把我们记下来！但我什么都做不了。我突然理解了第一次见面时，叔父曾说过的话。失去亲人的痛苦，不，一切痛苦，对于有创作欲望的人来说都是灵感的源泉，除了用泪水浇灌开在荆棘上的花之外，我们别无他法。伤痕先我们而存在，我们通过源源不断的创作，试图将它抚平。

 

我会写下来的，我在心里说，我会把此刻的孤独和痛苦全部化为音符，总有一天。

 

叔父的朋友们为他准备了追悼会，在一片荒废的工地上。有人录下了模糊的影像和声音，发到了我的私人邮箱里。他们哭着，笑着，唱着，跳着，烈酒洒向大地，所有人都醉了，我听到有人在尖声大叫：“伙计们！那个阿聪，竟然是FSC的二把手！他也太他妈酷了！”

 

战争、政治、只手遮天的财阀、无休无止的加班，有人的烟头落地，点燃了一片怒火。“你是要掌控一切，还是要听命于人？你是朝后退，还是向前行？”*2他们高唱着，吉他的弦崩断，尖啸划破空气。仿佛积压的悲痛突然爆发，我终于流出了在葬礼上强行忍住的眼泪，却只能紧紧捂住嘴，生怕被别人听见我的哭声。

 

 

那之后，我又等待了四年，从初中生变成了大学生。每天，我都问自己：真的要做吗？真的要一意孤行，沿着曾夺去叔父生命的那条路前进吗？真的要抛弃奢侈的生活、轻易到手的权势，还有我所长大的家吗？我有时犹豫，有时不敢让自己下定决心，但在心底某处，我知道总有一天我会踏出这一步。

 

机会在大学二年级时到来了。我开始在经商上崭露头角，就连父亲也充分信任我，我时常出入他的办公室和书房，没有人会阻拦我。就这样，我顺利地偷了他的印章，模仿他的笔迹，给自己办了休学。然后，我带着必要的行李，以及从叔父那里继承来的一箱旧唱片，在一个满月夜出走。

 

我本想翻墙的，那样似乎更有仪式感，但逢坂家的围墙太高，每当我抬头仰望它，都觉得它仿佛正在向我倒下。这四方的围墙，把我囚禁在狭小的盒子中，囚禁在四季的鲜花、光可鉴人的地板和纹饰繁复的吊顶之间，从正门大摇大摆地走出去时，我心里一半是狂喜，一半是悲伤。

 

实际发生的事情当然没有这么简单，不过我不想过多赘述。我曾经讲起这段故事的时候，组合的其他成员都非常好奇。“壮五太厉害了！我想从医院溜出去都没成功过。”陆好像这样说来着，当然，立刻被一织训了，住院的时候就请好好配合治疗，不要给人添麻烦，总之是这样的话。像现在这样，有温暖的宿舍、稳定的人气和忙不完的工作的日子，我在出走时没有奢望过，那时我最大的愿望不过是出一张唱片。

 

现在我甚至写出了自己的歌，虽然幼稚拙劣。我能在便利店听到自己的歌声了，我希望叔父也能听到。因为他被葬在逢坂家的墓园，近些年我都没机会去祭扫，这也是我现在只能坐在房间里，用这样的方式寄托哀思的原因。

 

叔父和他的朋友们给我讲过的出走传奇，成了我流浪路上的圣经。什么样的打工性价比最高，要从哪里弄来便宜的食物，无处可去的时候安全的睡觉的地方，能引起路人同情的曲子和故事……虽然我并没学到太多，大部分时候我靠着提前取出的现金生活，不敢抛头露面，生怕被认识我的人发现。我认识了一些朋友，也和他们一起去各种地方唱歌，那些时候我告诉别人，我叫做聪。

 

那时，我唱过叔父的歌。这个世界上每天都在诞生新的优秀的音乐，可我一厢情愿地不希望它们被遗忘，所以有时我在街头唱起来。我曾遇到一些人同样记得它们，“你是聪的儿子吗？”，他们上前问我。我没有解释什么，只是点头，因为我已经从过去的家自我放逐，不如和另一个被放逐的人组成家庭更好些。

 

甚至，我们会一起唱那些歌，把街头的垃圾桶变成手鼓敲着，我的和弦时而出错，他们却不会对错误生气，这在我前十九年的人生里是没法想象的，那时任何一个微小的错误都意味着付出代价。虽然在音乐上的造诣远远比不上叔父，但在那些时刻，我觉得他还活在我的身体里。

 

“……开启未来的那个瞬间，勿论是否知晓结局，与弹着歪斜的吉他的你，一起度过的今天也同样……”

 

作为“逢坂聪”生活的一年，将我改变了太多。我疯狂地汲取着从前不敢光明正大的学习的音乐知识，同时过着从未经历过的一分钱掰成两半花的日子，一边忍受物质的匮乏，一边享受精神的满足。

 

这样的生活大约过了一年，我和朋友一起在公园表演，有一个金发的男人一直在旁观看，结束之后他叫住了我，问我，你想不想做偶像。起初我充满防备地以为他是骗子，可他请我吃了丰盛的晚餐，又给我看了事务所的经营资质证明，也没有向我收钱。我能轻易地分辨那些对我有所图的人，而小鸟游先生身上没有那种气息，所以我放下一点戒备，给他讲了些半真半假的我的故事。

 

“你身上有种奇妙的理想主义。你似乎不食人间烟火，总是安定地看着很高很远的地方，但你的愤怒和破坏欲，又像是刚刚从泥潭里捞起来似的。”

 

小鸟游先生这样对我说。之后他给我听了筹备中的偶像组合的第一首单曲的demo，说实话，我被打动了，虽然处处是天真的乐观和期待，但那之下又蕴藏着力量，这不是在没有离开盛开着鲜花的地方的人所能作出的音乐。

 

说到偶像，我很喜欢TRIGGER，他们又帅气，又传达着一种高级的感性，我甚至去过演唱会，代价是吃了一个月的过期便当。我当然也知道Re:vale，知道千前辈自己写歌，他的音乐毫不妥协，毫不谄媚，我听着听着，就常常做起自己也能作出这样的曲子的白日梦来。

 

而击破我最后的防线的，是小鸟游先生的三个字：包食宿。说来惭愧，当时我的钱快要花完了，甚至在考虑找一份全职工作，但要避开FSC的影响，实在是很难。不过，反正都是工作，做偶像至少还能继续唱歌，思及这里，我接受了试镜的邀请。

 

我踏上了春日的彩虹。

 

 

最后，我还是花了整整一天在写下这些事情上。组合成立之后，又发生了很多很多的事情，不过已经到了该回宿舍去的时间了。其实我觉得，叔父应该一直在天上看着我，五年来我的一切，他都看在眼里。有一次夜里拍外景，等待时我们一起看起了星星，大熊座最亮的七星被我们瓜分，那时我把目光投向了不远处温柔地笑着的北极星，我希望那是叔父的眼睛。

 

+

 

壮五回到宿舍时，原本吵闹的室内一下子安静了，所有人都看着他。

 

“有什么事吗？”壮五问。

 

“不，没什么……”大和移开了目光，这让他更加疑惑。三月带些小心地问：“壮五……今天是你叔父的忌日吧？你还好吗？”

 

“你们怎么会知道？”

 

藏不住事的未成年组一致地看向了环，跟壮五对上视线的环说：“小壮你屏幕上字那么大……”

 

壮五的脸飞快地涨红了。虽然他不介意环看到，但在自己毫不知情的情况下，这种事情被搭档看了个干净，还是很不好意思，尤其是搭档还大声说着“我只看到中午！”的时候。“我没事……”他艰难地开口，想立刻躲回房间里去，但就等着他回来好安慰他的六个人不会放他逃走。

 

Nagi抢在所有人前面给了他一个拥抱，然后是陆、一织和三月，三月还伸长了胳膊摸了摸他的头，大和走过来递给他一罐啤酒，立刻被大家拖到了一边。环在他们的催促声中上前，笃定地说：“我不会再失去重要的人了，小壮也是。”

 

“谢谢。”壮五说，“其实没有什么需要安慰的，因为，那个，就像《monologue note》里写的……”他为这疑似自吹的说法又脸红了，在他继续说下去之前，其他人一起打断了他。

 

“是那一句吧？”

 

“我知道了！”

 

“一、二——”

 

“相信无法忘记的悲伤和痛苦，卷土重来之时，定会让我们更加坚强……”

 

“……不要突然唱起来啊……”壮五捂住脸，在手掌之下笑了。

 

 

*1: SUPER BEAVER - 運命，因为实在很合适，就擅自拿来当作聪叔写的歌了

*2: The Clash - White Riot，The Clash（冲击乐队）是70年代代表性的朋克乐队，这是他们的第一首单曲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人均3k的系列，逢坂壮五你怎么回事？？？翻了三番？？？
> 
> 不过壮五第一人称真的写得好爽，这种家教良好的小孩无意识地端着的文风就很好写，故事也是我一直想写的。摇滚青年fbzw真的好好磕！各种意义上的反差都太棒了，喜欢。
> 
> 这篇稍微做了一些功课，读书听歌什么的。文章里面用了一些壮五solo曲里的意象。还有我自己很喜欢的提法，比如挂在我微博简介里的“失败即反抗”。一路写下来实际上是很顺的，大概花了两个写作session就搞定了，很开心能够分享这个故事。
> 
> 顺便聊聊so酱的新曲monologue note，都是个人见解。虽然剧情设定里这首原本是给咩走写的歌，但真的非常有“啊，这是给壮五量身定制的”的感觉。我特别喜欢那句「孤独を音にして」，确实，壮五的音乐人生从叔父去世开始就以孤独为底色，感觉就好像聪把他领进新世界，然后又把他一个人丢在了那里一样……所以为了拭去这份孤独（「孤独を消し去るように紡いだメロディー」），疗愈这份伤痛（「傷跡さえも癒すように深く鳴り響いた」）只能把它化为音乐表达出来。歌名里的note取的应该也是音符的意思吧。好尊啊呜呜呜呜……
> 
> 这一篇会收录在7月20号广州爱娜娜only的无料/小料里，就是《12 Stories Gift》的第二辑，5679的生日文，具体怎么搞要看字数和钱包（第一篇就爆了，我没钱啊！），那个，敬请期待？

**Author's Note:**

> 真的好喜欢合唱部一织这个私设，尤其是因为没有朋友被哥哥劝说去参加集体社团活动的一织，好可爱……


End file.
